Drôle de famille
by Kahira
Summary: Watanuki va découvrir que des fois le destin est plus fort que sa volonté sutout après avoir bu une certaine postion qui la mit ... ENCEINTE.Que va faire Watanuki et qu'est-ce qui fait rire Yuuko quandt elle lui annonce. Shonen-ai DouXwata
1. Chapter 1

Watanuki était chez Yuuko-san entrain de faire le ménage comme à chaque jour. Malheureusement pour lui ce jour-là Himawari-chan n'a pas pu diner avec lui et il avait donc du se contenter de la compagnie de Doumeki a son grand désespoir. Pendant qu'il fessait le ménage Watanuki trouva une bouteille de jus presque vide, il l'approcha a ses lèvres mais hésita a boire le liquide pendant une seconde, on sait jamais se que sa pourrait être surtout si sa vient de chez sa patronne. Perdu dans ses pensé à savoir si oui ou non il allait finir le jus pour pouvoir mettre la bouteille au recyclage, il ne vit pas Momoka arriver joyeuse et rapidement sur lui. Saisit par la surprise, il envala le contenu de la bouteille.

- AH ! Momo fait attention

- Nuke nuke est faché

- NE M'APPEL PAS NUKE NUKE

Enfin seul, Watanuki décida de préparé le soupé une bouteille de saké avant de rentrer chez lui. Le lendemain matin Watanuki se réveilla en oubliant l'accident de la veille, faisant sa routine matinal (prendre sa douche, s'habiller, préparer les lunches et enfin déjeuner) il partie pour l'école avec l'intention d'impressionner Himawari-chan avec son festin et d'être bien sûr seul avec elle loin de cet idiot de archer. Mais comme rien ne va comme il veut il a fallu qui mange encore tout seul avec Domeki qui lui savourait son lunch tout en lançant de temps en temps des regards à Watanuki qui était perdu dans son monde.

Deux jours plus tard, Watanuki arrive à l'école en passant par le temple comme à tout les matins mais cette fois sans bentos, l'aire fatigué se qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

- Oy !

- MON NOM N'EST PAS OY MAIS WATANUKI

- il s'est passé quelque chose ( Doumeki ignorant totalement les commentaires de Watanuki)

- Non, j'ai le droit si je veut de pas cuisiner mais sait bien normal, je comprend que tu puisse pas te passer de ma cuisine après tout….

-Idiot ( prêt à entendre Watanuki crier il se mit les doigt dans les oreilles)

- QU'Est que ta dit !!

- fait attention à toi ce soir je ne pourrait pas te raccompagner, j'ai un tournoi

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dise ça et d'abbord je ne suis pas fille alors pourquoi devrait tu me raccompagner

-...

À la fin des cours Watanuki se rendit plus difficilement que d'habitude chez Yuuko-san. _Est-ce que le nombre d'esprit a augmenter ou c'est juste passe que je suis malade aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment entrain de devenir dépendant de Doumeki tout cela est de sa faute je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Maudit Doumeki!! _

En arrivant chez sa patronne, il fut surprit de la voire l'attendre avec la bouteille de jus qu'il avait bu il y a quelque jours. Voyant le sourire malicieux que fesait Yuuko, il se doutait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon et il avait raison.

- Watanuki, as-tu bu le contenu de cette bouteille?

- Oui

-As-tu eu des nausée dernièrement?

- Oui, ce matin

- Te sens tu fatigué?

- Un peu

-Dans se cas tu doit me payer, car mettre un homme enceinte coûte cher

-Quoi!! Comment c'est possible. On doit être deux et un homme ne peu pas...

- Normalement c'est vrai mais en toi circule le sang d'une autre personne et en plus tu as une partie de son oeil cela suffit à avoir assez de gênes pour qu'un bébé grandisse dans ton vontre alors c'est comme s'il y a déjà deux personne la potion n'a eu cas faire son travail.

_Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai et que je suis vraiment enceinte alors qui la deuxième personne en moi, qui est le père?? AH!! impossible, je se serais enceite de Doumeki. C'est un cauchemar , je doit me réveiller maintenant!!_

_-_ Attend une minute !! Tout ça va bien trop vite, j'en ai but de ta stupide potion il y a quelques jours alors comment est-ce possible pour moi d'être rendu à avoir des nausées ??

- Je te rappel que la nature et la magie sont deux chose et vu que t'ai un homme le procècus est accèléré, si tu veux. Alors maintenant va me chercher du saké.

- Yuuko-SSAN, je suis dans une situation désespérer et toi tu me demande du saké

- Désespéré, je ne trouve pas. C'est plutôt AMUSANT !! SAKÉ!!

- AMUSANT!! C'EST TANT SI JE SUIS FATIGUER, ALORS J'AI PRIX DU RETARD DANS MES CORVÉE ET EN PLUS TU M'ANNONCE QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE DOUMEKI. DOUMEKI!! CET IDIOT DE DOUMEKI !! ET QUE JE DOIS TE PAYER POUR ÇA

- Et alors, si tu ne le veux pas fais-toi avorter mais tu devras en subir les conséquence et en payer le prix. Cette conversation ma épuisé apporte moi mon saké dans ma chambre et après tu peux partir. Je ne voudrais pas être accusé d'exploité un Watanuki enceinte.

Watanuki resta figé là pendant que sa patronne quitta la pièce. Il ne savait pas à qui en vouloir le plus; sa patronne ou sa curiosité. Non, c'était certainement celle de Doumeki.

_Je n'ai pas envie d'être parent et encore moi de cet idiot si au moins c'était avec Himawari, je serais aux anges. Mais Si je doit être pris avec l'enfant de ce crétin alors c'est lui qui devra en payer le prix._


	2. Chapter 2

**note de l'auteur** : merci de lire mon tout premier fanfict. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Malheureusement, cela va me prendre du temps avant de le finir. Si vous avez des idées, des critiques ou autres faite les moi savoir.

* * *

Le lendemain après la classe, Watanuki prit les lunches avec lui avant de rejoindre ses deux amis afin une amie et un idiot. La veille en apprenant la choquante nouvelle de Yuuko, il avait décidé d'en parlé à l'archer (plus lui hurler dessus et le blâmer que lui parler) .Il trouva Doumeki a même place que d'habitude, là où ils se rejoignaient pour manger mais aucune trace de la jeune fille. Nerveux, il ne savait pas s'il était content de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul (lui hurler dessus) ou apeurer de devoir lui faire face. Mais malheureusement pour lui avant même qu'il est eu le temps de prendre une décision, Doumeki l'avait repéré et s'avançait maintenant lentement vers lui.

- Oy !!

-… (Figer Watanuki avait oublié de réagir se qui attira d'avantage l'attention de Doumeki)

Le regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui d'ordinaire était si bruyant, Doumeki ne savait pas quoi penser de l'attitude que ce dernier a eue ces derniers jours. Il avait remarqué que depuis deux jours qu'il avait beaucoup plus de saut d'humeur qu'à son habitude et qu'il allait souvent oublier ses choses à cause de la fatigue. De plus, la nuit dernière il a vue a travers son œil qu'il avait eu une dispute entre Yuuko-san et son employer.

Quand finalement Watanuki se décida a parlé, Doumeki avait prit les lunchs de ses mains. Incertain, Watanuki se risqua a lui parler de son **léger problème.**

- Doumeki, espèce de sans coeur tu devrait être reconnaissant de m'avoir pour t'occuper de ton estomac, non en faite tu devrait être honoré d'avoir la chance de passer du temps avec moi. ( Hurla Watanuki a un impassible archer)

- Idiot!

-Quoi!! Comment ose-tu me traiter de la sorte après tout ce que tu m'as fais.

La dernière remarque de Watanuki le fit légèrement réagir car il se demandait bien ce dont l'accusait le jeune cuisinier. Mais après un moment de silence Wtanuki se leva s'en laissé le temps à l'autre de parler et commença a courir vers les toilettes les plus proches. Intriguer Doumeki le souvit et en voyant la scène qui s'offrait a lui , il frona les surcis. Maintenant ce n'était plus de la curiosité mais de l'inquiétude et sachant que son ami allait rien lui dire, il décida d'aller voir la socière. ( bien sûr il allait forcé Watanuki de la faire venir. Hé hé)

Plus tard dans le parc, Yuuko-san était assise en face de Doumeki, le sourire au lèvre, elle attendait qu'il parle.

- J'ai vue Watanuki, aujourd'hui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a de si spéciale à ça, pour que tu me fasse venir?

- Il était plus bizarre que de normal, je l'ai même vue...vomir.

- Ah!

- Que se passe-t-il? Il y a-t-il qu'elque chose dont je devrais savoir??

- Peut-être... Mais c'est pas à moi de te le dire.

-...

- Tout ce qui arrive est le fruit du destin, c'est ce que j'ai dit a Watanuki quand il l'a su.

-...

Yuuko laissa un très perplexe Doumeki seul dans le parc. Ce dirigeant chez elle le sourire au lèvre encore plus grand, elle se damandait comment elle allait pousser Watanuki a avouer pour le bébé. Peut importe le moyen cela allait être certainement amusant...pour elle.

Rendu chez elle Yuuko voit son employé préféré qui se prépare à rentrer chez lui. Au moment où il passa près d'elle pour la saluer, elle lui murmure:

-_J'ai tout dit à Doumeki_

Figer Watanuki ne savait plus comment faire face à Doumeki. Après tout qui voudrait avoir un enfant avec une personne du même sexe.

Après avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, Watanuki se rendit à l'école encore plus fatiguer que d'habitude dû au manque de sommeil. Ne s'appercevant même pas de la présence de Doumeki a ses côté, il fît le saut en entendant sa voix.

-Oy !!

- Aaah!! Ne refait jamais ça, crétin!!

Doumeki leva les yeux vers le ciel étant habituer maintenant au saut d'humeur du jeune homme. Mais la conversation qu'il avait eu la veil restait encore fraiche dans sa mémoire et il se demanda se que Yuuko avait voulu dire. La voix de Watanuki finit par le sortir de ses songes.

- Je tiens à te dire qu'il n'est absolument pas question qu'il porte ton nom. mais avant je veux savoir ce que t'en pense et sache que je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Crétin!!Puis que compte tu faire??

- À propos de quoi??

- Tu le fait exiprès pour m'énerve, c'est évident que je parle du bébé, Idiot.

-Quel bébé?

- Celui a tes pieds, TIENS !!. CELUI QUI EST DANS MON VENTRE CRÉTIN QUEL AUTRE BÉBÉ TU PENSE QUE T'AI PÈRE. ESPACE DE SALAUD!!

Doumeki pour la première fois ne savais plus quoi pensé, est-ce que watanuki venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceite d'un enfant, de **son enfant**!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure** : Le procahin chapitre risque d'attendre quelques semaine, désolé et j'espère que vous allez aimé la suite.

* * *

Doumeki pour la première fois ne savais plus quoi pensé, est-ce que watanuki venait de lui annoncer qu'il était enceite d'un enfant, de **son enfant!!**

Watanuki regarde étrangement le visage de Doumeki passé de indifférent à choqué et de choqué à blanc. Il comment ça à se posé des questions après tout même si la nouvelle était choquant il devrait pas réagir autant si Yuuko lui avait déjà tout dit

_Attend une minute, comment ça fait que Doumeki soit si choqué ? Est-ce possible qu'il n'était pas au courant en fin de compte donc se cas je viens juste … … ...mais Yuuko ……...je……_Watanuki perdit connaissance et se retrouva maintenant dans les bras de Doumeki qui commençait à peine a retrouver ses sens.

Rendu dans l'infirmerie, Doumeki posa délicatement Watanuki sur un des lits. Hésitant, il décida de laissé l'infermière s'occuper de lui et parti. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir au dernier évènement. Il prit alors congé et se rendit chez lui espèrant trouver conseil auprès de sa seul famille restant; sa grand-mère.

Au temple, la grand-mère de Doumeki s'active a lses occupations quotidiens quand Doumeki arriva. Elle cessa tout de suite ce qu'elle fesait en le voyant arriver. Elle savait que quelque chose d'important devait le préoccupé pour qu'il soit ici et non à l'école.

-Shizuka !! dit sa grand-mère qui regardait son petit-fils s'assoire en face d'elle. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et la gerand-mère ne cessait de lancer regards inquiets sur Shizuka qui cherchait pour la première fois ses mots afin d'expliquer la situation.

- J'ai mis Kimihiro enceinte. Finit par dire Doumeki incertain de savoir comment ça se fait.

-...

- Comment est-ce possible?

- je ne sais pas

-...

-En est-tu sûre ? Après tout un garçon ne peut tomber enceinte à moins que...

- Il travail chez une sorcière et lui même à un don spéciale , alors c'est possible!

-...

-...

- Si je comprend bien, tu a mis enceinte un garçon à cause des pouvoirs que vous possèder.

- je pense...j'en suis pas sûre comment mais je veux prendre mes responsabilités si Watanuki décide de garder l'enfant.

- Je n'accepte pas...

-je vais aller vivre chez lui et on verra comment ça ira

- C'est dans ses moments que je souhaite que ton grand-père soit encore en vie.

- hmn

-Fais se que tu veux mais ne comte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

En voyant Doumeki se lever pour faire ses valise, Doumeki-san se sentis très seul mais son orgueil l'empêchait d'aider son petit fils. Voyant qu'il était prêt à partir elle lui demanda une dernière chose.

-promet moi de continuer à aller à l'école

-promis

Puis Doumeki reparti vers l'école avec tout ses affaires.

De retour à l'école, il rentra dans l'infirmerie pour découvrir que Watanuki dormait toujour. Il décida d'allait voir l'infirmière qui était entrain de se faire les ongles.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il dort toujour?

- Ah bonjour Doumeki-kun déjà de retour. Tu es venu pour Watanuki, je suppose dit l'infirmière qui venait de remarquer la présence du jeune homme. Mais quand elle vit qu'il gargait silence, elle décida qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle réponde à sa question. Il s'est réveiller tantôt mais je lui aie donné un sommenifère qu'en il ma dit qu'il dormait peu c'est temps si.

- Ce n'est pas dangeureux pour une personne enceinte de prende ce genre de médication, normalement.

-Non, comme je l'ai dit a Watanuki c'est un médicament spécialement doux donc aucun risque. Mais pourquoi cette question vous deux? Comme si un garçon pouvait tombé enceinte. Aller si tu n'a rien à me demander de plus intelligent retourne en classe la pause est fini.

-pour rien, je le ramène à maison. Pouvez-vous nous faire un mot pour le professeur.

-Bien sûr, mais je vais appeler sa famille pour leur... (l'infirmière neut pas le temps de finir que Doumeki la coupa)

-Il n'a aucune famille, alors c'est moi qui veille sur lui.

L'infirmière fouilla le dossier de Watanuki pour vérifier ses dire, et remarqua qu'il avait raison sur la famille du jeune homme.

-d'accord, je comprend, amène-le je m'occupe de votre professeur.

-hmn

Quand Watanuki se réveilla , il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre. Regardant autour de lui, il vit deux yeux noire le fixer. Il se leva d'un coup en voyant la présence de Doumeki mais ce dernier le retenait de se lever en le tenant par les épaules afin qu'il s'assoit. Ce qu'il fit.

-Kimihiro, le bébé... comment est-ce que...je veux dire comment je t'ai mis enceinte.Doumeki vira rouge en disant cela mais pas autant que Watanuki.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, tu ma mis enceinte à cause de trois chose et sache avant que je te le dise que je te tiens partiellement rsponsable, LE RESTE EST DE LA FAUTE DE YUUKO-SAN.

-... idiot!!

- QUOI!! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI TU M'AVAIS PAS DONNER TON OEIL ET TON SANG LA POTION DE YUUKO N'AURAIT PAS FONCTIONNER.

- Quel potion?

- Celle qui permet à un homme de tomber enceinte.

-...

Watanuki remarqua alors les bagages ouvert de Doumeki et posa un oeil intérogatoire sur l'autre garçon. Doumeki qui avait suivi son regard finit par lui donner un réponse, celle qu'il craiganit le plus.

- Je n'ai pas encore finit de ranger mon linge dans la commode. Je vais préparé le thé.

- ET POURQUOI AURAIS-TU BESOIN DE RANGER TON LINGE, ICI, CHEZ MOI??

- Idiot, c'est pourtant claire, j'enménage ici.

- QUOI!!

- À partir de maintenant , nous allons vivre ensemble, Kimihiro.

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN

Watanuki n'a pas fini d'être surpris, surtout que Yuuko ne lui a pas tout dit sur sa grosses et que Doumeki ne lui a pas encore dit ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.


	4. Chapter 4

- À partir de maintenant , nous allons vivre ensemble, Kimihiro.

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN

Watanuki n'a pas fini d'être surpris, surtout que Yuuko ne lui a pas tout dit sur sa grossesse et que Doumeki ne lui a pas encore dit se qu'il pensait de tout ça.

* * *

-Il est hors de question que tu vive ici, il n'y pas asser de place et je ne veut pas que tu reste.

-Il y a assez de place pour deux.

- Oui, moi et le bébé. Alors, tu t'en va.

-On déménagera quand le bébé sera là.

- Pour qui tu te prend, tu n'as aucunement le droit de décider pour moi.

-mais je suis le père...

-Ne dis pas ça

- je le suis quand même

-non tait toi. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Doumeki habituer par les cris de Watanuki se boucha les oreilles et continua de s'intaller pendant que l'autre fesais tout pour le faire partir mais Doumeki continuait de l'ignorait, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui fesait croire.

Ce manège avait durer tout la soirer et même quand il était venu le temps de dormir. Le lendemain les deux étaient trop fatiguer pour se contrdire et marcha en silence jusqu'à l'école.

Doumeki-kun! Watanuki-kun! appela Himawarie-chan qui venait de les rejoindres dans la cour d'école. Watanukie répondu le plus chaleureusement possible un BOnjour Himawarie-chan et Doumeki lui juste Hmn . Les deux garçons la regarda, attendent se qu'elle avait à dire.

- Les garçons, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrait pas diner avec vous, aujourd'hui. J'ai une réunion du comité.

- C'est dommage Himawarie-chan, maintenant j'ai pour seul compagnie cet idiot de Doumeki. dit le garçon à lunette avec moins d'énergie que d'habitude.

-Est-ce que sa va, Watanuki-kun?

-oui. Voyant que sa servait a rien d'insister, elle décida de ne rien dire.

-Si tu le dit, on se revoit en cours dans se cas.

Watanuki se mit a soupire ne se doutant pas que son compagnon surveillait le moindre fait et geste de sa part. En mettant la main à son ventre, Watanuki, comprit que la naissance aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, combiens, il en était pas sûr mais la pression était énorme et sa relation avec Doumeki tendu avec ses saut d'humeurs.

- Kimihiro, ce soir attend que j'ai fini ma pratique de tire à l'arc , comme cela je pourrait te racomppagner à ton travail et n'oublie pas de m'appeler pour que je vienne te chercher.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE. QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDE CELA, IDIOT!!

Le reste de la jouner se passa bien et malgré les protestation de Watanuki, Doumeki la racompagner au travail.

Nuke Nuke, c'est fait racompagner pas son amoureux. chantonnait une Yuuko soule et Momoka.

-NE M'APPELER PAS COMME ÇA. ET PUIS CET IDIOT N'EST PAS MON AMOUREUX. JE SUIS UN MEC!!

-Mais NukuNuke est enceinte commença Yuuko

- Avec Doumeki continua Momoka

Le garçon à lunette vira rouge tomate, il se disait que maintenant il ne serait surpris de rien et rien de pire pourrait être dit de la part de Yuuko-san.

-Au faite, quand est-ce que tu compte devenir officiellement la femme de Doumeki

-Mme Doumeki!Mme Doumeki!Mme Doumeki! criait Momoka en tournent en rond autour de Watanuki

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN. DOUMEKI TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE.


	5. Chapter 5

Au faite, quand est-ce que tu compte devenir officiellement la femme de Doumeki

-Mme Doumeki!Mme Doumeki!Mme Doumeki! criait Momoka en tournent en rond autour de Watanuki

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN. DOUMEKI TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Watanuki, Doumeki était assis entrain de boire son thé, les yeux rivés sur le ventre du pauvre Kimihiro qui en avait plus que pour 2 semaines avant d'accoucher. La veille après que Watanuki est fini de crier après Doumeki, Yuuko avait expliqué aux garçons que chaque semaine comptait pour trois mois et qu'à la fin de la deuxième semaine Watanuki accouchera.

-ARRête de me regarder, PERVERT!!!

- Si c'est un garçon on devrait l'appeler Hiro et si c'est une fille Shizuka.

- QUOI!??

- Le bébé

-Je ne te laisserai pas nommer mon bébé

-c'est le mien aussi

C'est moi qui le porte

C'est moi qui ta mis enceinte

Exactement, alors prend tes responsabilités , jerk!

J'ai les papiers de mariage déjà signer, pour la bague va falloir attendre que j'en trouve une peut–être que Yuuko-san en a ……………

Surtout pas!! Tu veux me porter malheur. C'est à cause de un de ses produits que je suis enceinte et que veux-tu dire qu'on est marié.

Hier, tu ma demander de prendre mes responsabilités

Flash back

_-NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN. DOUMEKI TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE._

_-DOUMEKI, TU MA MIS ENCEINTE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE' PREND TES RESPONSABILITÉS!!!!_

_- Est-tu sûre de ce que tu souhaite, WATANUKIIII!!!. CHANTONAIT YUKIO_

-OUI, J'EXIGE QU'IL LE FASSE

TRES BIEN VOICI LES PAPIER DE RESPONSABILITÉES cria Yuuko-san( MARIAGES MAIS Yuuko ne le diras pas!)

Les deux jeunes hommes signèrent et Yuko décida de fêter cela avec du Saké. Maintenant Ils était Mr et Mme Doumeki (lol)

End Flash back


End file.
